buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
JOHNNY BOOM
|- style="height: 80px;" |Jonothan Boomhauer was the hugest wrestling fan growing up. Literally. By the time he was fourteen he was almost seven feet tall and still growing. Even from a young age he knew the fights were staged but he loved the theatricality, the over the top conflicts and the clearly defined roles of Babyfaces and Heels. Unfortunately it wasn't long before he took to duplicating what he saw on television. At school he witnessed two boys bullying another and he decided then and there that he would be a Babyface. Jonothan wasn't very smart and was generally too slow witted to realize that the other kids were making fun of him. He had the reputation around the school of being a gentle giant who kept to himself and was very polite, but seldom wanted to talk about anything other than wrestling. As such when the two bullies saw the (albeit seven foot tall) student from the special needs class try to keep them from their intended target, they got physical with him too. They started punching Jonothans stomach (they couldn't reach his face) and at first the boy flinched until he realized their attacks didn't really hurt. He decided to imitate one of the moves he saw performed, it was obviously a safe technique since he saw it performed so often and the wrestlers were always fine after. He shoved the boys back and as one of them threw another punch Jonothan grabbed his arm with one hand, grabbed the boys throat with the other and lifted him into the air, slamming him back first into the concrete so hard his spine was shattered. The other bully fled in terror as Jonothan gave a rousing victory speech to the shellshocked former victim. The injured bullies parents were furious and attempted to sue both the school and the family, but in the digital age of America cameras were everywhere, and with that as evidence it became clear that Jonothan had come to aid another boy and the video quickly went viral with many praising the giant for standing up and helping someone. Jonothan was oblivious to his fifteen minutes of fame as millions of people shared the videos online and he just kept watching his wrestling. He was oblivious right up until the WWE sent him a letter inviting him to attend a camp that would prime him to work for them as a wrestler when he came of age. He signed up immediately. As he grew, WWE promoted him as the bully stopper who grew to be a Babyface fighting for Justice and American Freedom and they milked the popularity of the viral video for everything they could. The reality however was that Jonothan was a terrible wrestler, he had the look and the physical strength but he lacked anything resembling finesse and he wasn't much for acting. He was little more than a brute and he gained the reputation among other wrestlers as someone who could very legitimately hurt you because he didn't know how to pull his hits. He was known to be clumsy and would often damage props and camera equipment backstage, more than once causing explosions and a fire. This lead to the nickname "Johnny BOOM" which leaked out into the public and became his stage monniker, as much as the Company tried to stop it. Due to his popularity, an acting coach was brought on to try and get Jonothan to at least be presentable on stage. The coach wasn't able to get much talent out of the braindead giant but he was able to instill three words; "Never break character" From then on, Jonothan Boomhauer became JOHNNY BOOM (always said all in capitals) and he was pitched as the big, dumb American everyman. Ivan Drago without the steroids (All Natural American Beef) or the superiority complex. His entrance was a series of explosions and a rocking guitar riff that got the heads banging. Children especially loved him, and he always spends a great deal of time visiting with his fans, particularily terminally ill ones in the hospital. Many "Make-A-Wish" wishes came in to meet JOHNNY BOOM and he would always make sure there was time for them. Recently JOHNNY BOOM has come to California to prepare for Wrestlemania where it's said that he will finally face off with his nemesis and possibly the greatest Heel of this generation, The KGBeast. JOHNNY BOOM won't just be fighting for himself, he'll be fighting for AMERICA. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |. |} Category:Characters